


My Oh My

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, Inviting a Third, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Old Married Couple, Trans Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, fuckboy lotor, grindr hookup, mix of afab and amab language, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: shiro and keith, both in their 40s, decide to spice up their sex life by inviting a 20-year-old stranger from grindr to fuck keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	My Oh My

It was Shiro’s idea. They’d been talking about ways to spice it up late one night, both kept up by insomnia and old nightmares, and Shiro had confessed, one arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulder, that he had always thought it would be hot to watch Keith get fucked by someone else. He wanted to enjoy Keith’s expressions and sounds without the distractions of his own throbbing cock.

Keith, naturally, agreed, because he’s pretty much down for whatever Shiro is down for, and he can’t deny his exhibitionist streak, especially not after that stint of a few months where they’d fuck in back alleys high off their asses, bass from whatever club they were at throbbing against his back as Shiro pushed him into a scratchy brick wall.

“So how do we do it?”

“Grindr.”

Keith doesn’t know what Grindr is, but Shiro’s always had his ear closer to the ground when it comes to the latest in automatic coffee brewers and apps where you can apparently find endless numbers of buff men in their 20s looking for a quick fuck.

Shiro sets up a profile for Keith, making it clear that he is married and that his husband will be watching anything that they get up to. He also makes it clear that the intent is for this to be a one-time thing and that Keith isn’t looking, at this time, for a long-term boyfriend.

The next week, their lives continue on as normal, only at night, they have sex and then curl up in bed together and browse through the app. This includes sifting through a lot of men who, mysteriously, identify as straight. Keith also passes up any of the men under 25 and men his own age whose idea of a profile picture seems to be a closeup of their left nostril.

It’s a Wednesday evening when they come across Lotor.

He’s damn near ethereal with perfect winged eyeliner, sharp-tipped nails, always painted. His main picture is a picture of him sitting on a throne, a crown on his head.

Keith is absolutely sure that Lotor is out of his league, but he has Shiro stop scrolling, anyway, and says “That one.”

Shiro takes a moment to consider him, tilting his head one way and the other. “You think he tops?”

“It says he’s a switch right there, Shiro,” Keith grumbles.

Shiro puts on his reading glasses. “So it does.”

They spend the next 5 minutes or so shooting back and forth increasingly absurd opening lines until they’re lying on the bed giggling and fighting over the phone.

And that is how their first message to Lotor ends up being “hifdh”.

They both stare at this message in silent horror.

“Well,” Keith says after a moment. “I guess that bridge is burned.”

Surprisingly, however, a few minutes later there is a reply.

Lotor: I take it that’s not what you meant to type.  
Keith: No!  
Keith: My husband and I were goofing around.  
Lotor: He’s there right now?

Shiro hums approval. “He’s sharp.”

Keith: Yes. He’s watching.  
Lotor: Good.

What comes next can only be described as an artistic nude. They can see the cut of his hip bones, the impression of his abs, and a thatch of a happy trail, and below that there is a cock cupped loosely between his pointer and thumb, arching up towards his belly with a line of piercings along the underside.

Lotor: Let me know if you’re interested.

They spend the next half an hour or so planning a meetup over dinner. If things go well and the attraction is there, then they’ll take Lotor back to their place. If they’re not interested, they’ll pay for dinner and let Lotor go on his way.

They let Lotor pick the restaurant. On the day of, Keith spends 20 minutes trying to pick what shirt he wants to wear. He doesn’t want to be too casual, but he doesn’t want to wear, like, a tie (Shiro is wearing a tie. Shiro is a nerd).

In the end, he goes for a plain maroon button-down that’s unbuttoned enough to give a tease of chest without violating any dress codes and some nice ass-highlighting black slacks.

They meet Lotor at the restaurant. With his dyed platinum hair that flows halfway down his back, he’s easy to identify. Shiro approaches first, introduces himself as Takahshi, Keith’s husband, and then holds out a hand to shake.

Lotor takes it, giving him a professional smile and a few moments of eye contact before looking past him where Keith is standing, hands shoved deeply and nervously into his pockets. Lotor gives him a once over, and Keith knows instantly that this man is going to be in his bed tonight.

Dinner is easy. Lotor is a charming conversationalist, and Shiro is more than happy to keep up with him while Keith makes the occasional colourful remark about whatever topic they’re on about. Lotor puts his hand on Keith’s thigh somewhere around ordering drink refills and it stays there.

By the time they get back to Shiro and Keith’s townhouse, Keith has had a couple glasses of wine, which always makes him giggly, so when they step inside and Lotor bends down to take Keith’s shoes off for him, Keith laughs, hands tight on Lotor’s shoulders to keep his balance.

“Chivalry isn’t dead after all,” Shiro deadpans, and Keith laughs harder, but then Lotor kisses Keith’s thigh, and sure, gentlemanly behaviour isn’t really Keith’s thing, but it’s kind of hot right now.

“Nervous?” Lotor asks, and that’s absurd, but he is, isn’t he? His heart is pounding in his throat, and he can’t fully stifle the urge to giggle like he’s 19 again and he’s never been touched this way.

“No,” he lies, and Lotor smiles up at him, sharp and knowing as he kisses up and up, finally burying his nose between Keith’s legs and breathing in.

“You don’t smell nervous,” he agrees, and Keith’s cunt throbs.

“Bedroom,” Shiro says, and Lotor doesn’t fight him. He just slides up Keith’s body until he’s upright and murmurs an agreement, all without taking his eyes off of Keith for even a moment. Both men are focused on him, and Keith doesn’t think he’s felt this wanted since his and Shiro’s wedding night.

The two other men discard their coats and shoes, and then the three of them walk into the bedroom together, Shiro a few steps behind, creating a thing illusion of it just being Keith and Lotor here in this place together.

“Now then,” Lotor says once they’re in the bedroom. “I do think you would look much better lying down and at my mercy.”

Fresh nerves flutter in Keith’s chest but he stands firm and answers “Then make me.”

His husband’s lusty growl in face of Keith’s stubbornness is barely audible over Lotor’s laughter and the subsequent shove. Keith is pushed face first into his fancy duvet, and then held there by his hair until he starts to buck, short on air.

Lotor lifts his head, first curled tight and says, oh so lightly, “What was that?”

“Fuck me,” Keith answers.

Lotor lets go, and then Keith can hear his belt, his zipper, lying with his cheek pressed into the sheets, ass in the air. Lotor’s hands cup his ass, then one cups his cunt, and then both hands are working on his jeans, pushing them down, exposing him to the air.

Lotor groans and runs a finger through the slick of his pussy. “No underwear on a first date? I didn’t realize I was meeting up with a slut.”

Keith can hear Shiro’s breath hitch, practically sense his sudden caution, but Keith whimpers. “I… I want cock,” he breathes, fresh wetness blossoming from between his pussy lips.

“What was that?” Lotor says. “A little louder for our audience, if you would, please.”

“I want cock,” Keith says, again, with more confidence. “I invited you for dinner just to get your fucking cock.”

“Gods above,” Lotor whispers, and then he brings his hand down across Keith’s ass cheeks. “Using me, are we? I’d say I’m surprised, but I know your type. Just a hole waiting to be filled.”

Oh, FUCK.

“Yes,” Keith says, too quickly, too eagerly, moaning as Lotor’s hand comes down again. “I just want cock. I want your cock. Please just fuck me already. I’m so fucking wet.”

“That you certainly are,” Lotor agrees, his thumb running through his slickness, sliding up along his cunt to his ass, lazily playing with his hole. “But I do wonder if you might be tighter elsewhere. Tell me… does your husband fuck your ass?”

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes from wherever he’s standing in the room. Keith can hear the rustle of fabric, the clank of a belt, and then a groan he knows to be the sound Shiro makes when he’s touching himself, but not with any real dedication.

He’ll have his cock in hand soon if Keith has anything to say about it.

“No,” Keith lies and Shiro chuffs out a laugh. Lotor laughs, too, but he leans into the fantasy of it, gathering up more of Keith’s slick, pushing wet fingers into his ass.

“A shame,” he says, leaning down and biting the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith shudders, eyes closing halfway.  
His other hand comes down with a crack and then he’s pulling his fingers out, rolling a condom onto his cock and nudging it between Keith’s ass cheeks. “This hole deserves a fuck.”

He pushes his cock into Keith’s ass, and then his fingers into his cunt.

“Fuck,” Keith moans and then Lotor’s pushing his head down again.

“Are you always so vulgar?” Keith can’t answer, and Lotor doesn’t seem to care. “I can’t imagine why anyone would put up with you so long with a mouth like that. This tight hole, perhaps?”

Keith feels like all of the air in his lungs is pushed out as once as Lotor snaps his hips, fucking deep into him. He groans breathlessly, gasping for air as Lotor pulls his head up.

“Now, now. I want you conscious for this, another man’s cock deep inside of you. Do you think you can come like this?”

“Yes,” he moans. “Fuck yes. Yes, I c-can come. Oh, GOD.” He’s bowing towards Lotor, already half off the bed.

“Keith.” Shiro sounds breathless. He’s touching himself, and that only makes Keith wetter.

“Oh, god,” Keith gasps. “Oh, fuck, I- Shi-” Lotor slaps him. “Ungh, LOTOR!”

He comes, cock grinding against, body rocking with Lotor's thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head. It’s incredible. It’s the best orgasm he’s had all week.

Lotor groans, plunging into his tightness, and for all his peacocking, he doesn’t last much longer, stilling and filling the condom. The two of them lay there, breathing hard, and then Shiro walks closer.

“Move,” he breathes. Lotor moves.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_).


End file.
